My Girlfriend
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Di mata mereka Sasuke hanya si culun kacamata tebal. Dijauhi, dibully, dan dihina hanya karena dia anak culun dan kuper. Tapi tidak di mata Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik berambut merah muda, Sasuke sosok pemuda berkacamata imut menggemaskan yang minta segera ditunggangi. [special Update: mendekati Ultah Haruno Sakura :D ]
1. Chapter 1

Di Konoha ada sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas yang sangat terkenal, berisikan siswa/siswi berduit dan berotak pintar. Setiap hari menjadi ajang pamer mobil, dan barang-barang branded dunia. Setidaknya sekolah melarang mereka memakai perhiasan, kalau tidak, mungkin sekolah itu tidak hanya jadi ajang pamer mobil dan barang branded dunia tapi juga berlian, seperti emerald Kolumbia dan sejenisnya.

Sebuah sedan Aston Martin biru mengambil parkir di sudut paling kiri, di depan dan di kanannya tampak mobil-mobil mewah seperti Ferrari, BMW, Audi, Range Rangers, Lambarghini, Mercedes Benz dan mobil mewah lainnya terparkir angkuh. Pintu kemudi terbuka, seorang pemuda berseragam rapih memakai kacamata keluar dari dalam mobil. Baru setengah jalan pemuda itu meninggalkan tempat parkir tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh. Siswa/siswi yang tadi mejeng di mobil masing-masing bersorak sorai melihat satu mobil Bugatti berwarna biru dan dua mobil Volvo berwarna kuning dan merah memasuki tempat parkir.

Sejenak, pemuda tampan berkaca mata itu memperhatikan tiga siswi pemilik mobil, salah satunya adalah gadis berambut merah muda sebahu potongan rapih dengan poni menyamping. Pemuda itu terus memperhatikan gadis berambut merah muda itu, ketika gadis itu berjalan anggun bersama kedua temannya, mengadu tinju dengan teman-temannya yang lain, saat ia berkelakar anggun dan saat dia tertawa serta tersenyum. Dia sangat... tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata. Pemuda itu melanjutkan perjalanannya dan menghela napas.

Dia hanya Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berkacamata yang selalu diejek kutu buku. Karna dia memang kutu buku. Setiap waktu ia habiskan untuk belajar dan belajar untuk menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik sampai ia tidak memperhatikan penampilan dan resikonya. Ia rabun dekat, dan tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kacamata. Dia memang dari klan terpandang dan ternama, tapi siswa/siswi di sekolah ini tidak hanya memandang klan, uang, dan kekayaan, tapi juga penampilan. Mereka beranggapan orang berkacamata itu tidak keren dan tertinggal jaman.

Contohnya Uzumaki Karin, dia dari salah satu klan ternama, kaya raya, sahabat seorang Haruno Sakura dan Ino Yamanaka siswi paling populer di sekolah, tapi tidak pernah dianggap karena ia memakai kacamata. Tapi ketika gadis itu melepas kacamatanya barulah ia dianggap ada.

Sasuke berhenti di loker Sakura dan membuka loker itu tanpa kesulitan. Ia sudah sering melakukan ini, siswa lain juga sering melakukannya mengingat setiap kali Sasuke membuka loker Sakura selalu penuh dengan surat dan coklat. Surat Sasuke berbeda dengan surat-surat lainnya. Pemuda itu menggunakan amplop merah muda dengan ukiran bunga di sudut kiri bawah, dan selembar kertas biru berukiran sama, yang membedakan tempatnya. Bila amplopnya hanya di satu sisi, kertasnya di setiap sisi. Ia sendiri yang mengukirnya, belajar seni ukir kertas menggunakan gunting melalui internet. Sasuke menutup loker Sakura. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sembari berjalan mendekati lokernya.

Sakura Haruno, salah satu siswi populer di sekolah ini, keluar dari persembunyiannya. Gadis semampai itu mendekati lokernya kemudian tersenyum melihat isi di dalamnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Uchiha Sasuke salah satu pengagum rahasianya, membayangkannya saja tidak pernah. Jadi selama ini puisi-puisi indah itu milik Sasuke. Yang Sakura tahu Sasuke lebih tertarik pada buku dari pada apapun, tapi ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Special for Frog :p [kemudian dijambak Linda.]**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri kolidor sekolah dengan tiga buku tebal dalam pelukkannya. Ia acuhkan siswa/siswi yang menatapnya dan berbisik-bisik. Tujuannya hanya satu, kelas. Bungsu Uchiha itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati lapangan basket outdoor. Di sana berdiri anak-anak basket dengan Utakata yang berdiri paling depan berhadapan dengan Haruno Sakura, Utakata adalah kapten basket di sekolah ini, salah satu siswa populer paling diincar satu sekolah. Sasuke menghela napas ketika melihat Utakata yang dielu-elu kan keren dan tampan berlutut seperti seorang pangeran di depan Haruno Sakura, "Haruno Sakura, jadilah pacarku."

Bungsu Uchiha itu mempercepat langkahnya. Sudah tidak ada harapan. Tidak ada.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa ini milikmu." Sakura Haruno ditemani teman berambut pirang dan berambut merahnya mendekati Sasuke dengan surat di tangan rampingnya. Ketiga gadis itu menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin, semua yang ada di sana menatap mereka kagum, penasaran dan tatapan lain sebagainya.

Sasuke berbalik dengan minuman kaleng soda di tangan kanannya. Disetiap sudut kantin siswa/siswi mulai membicarakan diri,

"Dia pasti mau dipermalukan di depan semua orang, hihi..."

"Yah, seperti Utakata,"

"Dia terlalu percaya diri,"

"Nekad sekali menyelinapkan surat di loker Haruno, dia benar-benar akan habis."

Mereka berbisik-bisik dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang bisikan.

Tidak jauh dari mereka Shion, Shizuka dan Sasame berdiri melipat tangan di bawah dada. Tiga gadis populer itu memiliki hubungan tidak begitu baik dengan Sakura dan dua temannya, mereka seperti bersaing. Dalam hal apapun.

... Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, tinggi Sasuke dan Sakura tidak hampir sama karena Sakura memakai sepatu hak. "Kau boleh mempermalukanku," kata Sasuke dengan nada rendah, putus asa. Mereka saling menatap lama, dengan sabar Sasuke menunggu. Menunggu apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan padanya, yang lain juga sama, mereka menunggu apa yang akan Haruno Sakura lakukan pada Uchiha Sasuke dan bersiap tertawa puas di atas penderitaan bungsu Uchiha itu. Lama menunggu Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan bersiap pergi tapi Sakura menarik kasar dasinya, memaksa ia sedikit merunduk dan mencium bibirnya. "Itu hukumanmu Uchiha," Sakura berjalan menjauh dengan kedua temannya. Sasuke masih tidak percaya hukumannya begitu manis dan panas sampai membuatnya hampir meleleh. Bungsu Uchiha itu menyentuh bibir bawahnya dengan telunjuk.

Shion tidak menyiakan kesempatan. Gadis itu menyeringai melihat hasil jepretan camera ponselnya.

"Jemput aku besok pagi," Sakura sedikit berteriak dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Sasuke tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

 **Tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke dengan seragam rapih dan memakai kacamata seperti biasa berdiri di samping ASTON MARTIN ONE-77 yang terparkir elegan di halaman depan rumah Haruno. Di undakan tangga teras berpenyangga empat pilar Sakura berdiri menatapnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan sedikit membenarkan letak frame kacamatanya melihat gadis merah muda itu berjalan mendekat.

Sakura menyentuh kap depan mobil biru metalik milik Sasuke kemudian menyeret tangannya menyentuh body mobil dan memutarinya mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri di samping pintu kemudi. "Mobil baru, eh?" Godanya dengan kerlingan jenaka.

Sasuke sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menemukan kembali kesadarannya. Uchiha bungsu itu berdehem kemudian mendekati pintu penumpang dan membukanya. "Hadiah lama." Jawabnya disertai senyuman tipis seraya mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Sakura, tulus atau tidaknya gadis itu, tapi biarlah. Dia (mungkin) akan sangat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan gadis ini.

Sasuke tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura ingin dekat dengannya. Ia sudah mencoba bertanya pada seseorang tentang hal ini, tapi orang itu mau marahasiakannya. Dan ia mengatakan itu rahasia masa depan. Tidak bisa Sasuke pungkiri ia khawatir pada dirinya sendiri. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Sakura yang tiba-tiba ingin dekat dengannya menghantuinya setiap saat. Sekalipun Sakura ramah bukan tidak mungkin Sakura mempermainkannya, kan? Bisa saja gadis itu dan teman-temannya menjadikan dirinya bahan taruhan. Itu bukan hal yang tidak mungkin.

Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui ekor mata. Gadis itu tampak kesal pada ponselnya, dan tak berapa lama ponselnya bergetar. Sakura memasukkan ponselnya dalam tas dengan kesal. "Siapa? Kenapa tidak diangkat."

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke dan memaksakan senyum. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Sasuke diam sesaat. Diam-diam ia menghela napas. "Kekasihmu?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh menatap Sakura.

Kening Sakura berkerut. "Apa?"

Menatap Sakura sesaat Sasuke kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Kau sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihmu?" Ia memaksakan senyum.

Sakura diam. Kekasih? Kemudian gadis itu mengulum senyum geli tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke. Ia sibuk memainkan ponselnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sakura,"

"Hm?" Gadis itu menoleh.

Mobil Sasuke menepi dan berhenti di pinggir jalan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ..." ia menghela napas berat kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Kau mencium dan meminta aku menjemputmu? Kau tidak sedang menjadikan aku mainanmu bersama teman-temanmu, 'kan?"

Sakura menatap lurus ke depan. Perlahan, tatapannya menyendu. Ia terlihat sedih. "Apa aku terlihat sejahat itu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti it-"

"Sudah jam tujuh pagi, sebaiknya kita cepat kalau tidak ingin terlambat." Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya sembari menghela napas, sedikit merasa tidak enak hati pada Sakura. 'Apa pertanyaannya sangat keterlaluan?' Hei. Apa salahnya bertanya.

Mobil Aston milik Sasuke sampai di tempat parkir sekolah. Semua yang ada di sana menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tatapan berbeda. Ada yang menatap kagum mobil baru Sasuke, ada yang menatap tidak percaya mereka berdua saat keluar dari dalam mobil yang sama, ada juga yang menatap Sasuke iri.

Sasuke sedikit gugup saat menutup pintu mobilnya. Ia merasa gugup karena semua mata anak yang biasa nongkrong di tempat parkir menatapnya, mereka adalah sekumpulan anak-anak keren. Jauh berbeda dengan Sakura yang bersikap biasa. Gadis itu mengadu tinju dengan teman lelaki dan wanitanya. Dia tersenyum, tertawa dan sesekali memukul lengan teman lelaki yang menggodanya. Sangat Sakura sekali.

"Kau benar-benar datang bersama Uchiha."

Sasuke menatap ke asal suara. Seorang siswa berambut merah berpenampilan metal memakai eyeliner tebal dengan tindikan di hidung dan tidak memiliki alis memeluk bahu Sakura sembari bertanya pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sasuke membenarkan letak frame kacamatanya dan berjalan menjauh dari Sakura dan teman-temannya dengan kepala menunduk sepanjang kakinya melangkah.

Sakura melepas pelukkan Gaara. "Yah. Tentu saja." Gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

Gaara mendekati temannya yang lain meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap Sasuke. "Hei, ayo ke kantin! Aku yang akan membayar semuanya!" Serunya yang disambut sorak-sorai senang. Mereka berjalan menuju kantin seraya bergurau membuat lelucon kotor diikuti Gaara di belakang. Gaara menoleh menatap Sakura. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam saku celana. "Kau tidak ikut?"

"Eh, apa?" Dengan terkejut Sakura menoleh menatap Gaara yang menatapnya.

"Kau tidak ikut kami ke kantin?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Mungkin lain kali saja." Dan dengan terburu berjalan cepat mengejar Sasuke.

Gaara berdiri diam melihat Sakura. "Hn. Mungkin lain kali." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sabaku tampan itu menghela napas dan mendongak menatap langit. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa Sasuke si culun itu mendahuluinya. Mengalahkannya. Dengan segala perhatian yang dia berikan pada Sakura kenapa gadis itu lebih memilih Sasuke? Mereka memang belum resmi berpacaran tapi mereka sudah satu mobil. Dia bahkan yang lebih dekat dengan Sakura tidak pernah berangkat satu mobil.

"Hei!" Gaara menoleh. Di sana Kiba berdiri bersama teman-temannya yang lain. "Ayo!" Teriak pemuda itu lagi. Dengan malas Gaara mendekati teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Mading yang biasa sepi kini dipenuhi siswa/siswi yang penasaran akan sesuatu. Mereka berdesakan, saling mendorong satu sama lain demi memenuhi rasa haus ingin tahu mereka. Mereka yang sudah melihat apa yang ada di sana keluar dari kerumunan dan mulai bergosip dengan temannya.

"Beri aku jalan," satu kata meluncur dari seorang gadis berambut merah yang langsung mereka turuti. Mereka menyingkir satu-persatu memberi ruang untuk gadis itu dan temannya melihat pusat perhatian mereka.

Siswa/siswi berbisik-bisik yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan mengancam dari dua teman Haruno Sakura. Ino bersidekep dada. "Apa yang aneh dari foto ini? Kalian seperti tidak pernah berciuman saja." Cibirnya. Di samping Ino Karin berdiri menatap tajam mereka yang berani berbisik-bisik.

"Tentu saja aneh!" Tiba-tiba seseorang berseru dari kumpulan siswa-siswi. Shion dan dua temannya keluar dari sana dengan seringai mengejek. Karin maupun Ino menatap tak suka gadis berambut pirang itu. "Tentu saja itu aneh kalo orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke si kutu buku." Shion tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat menyebalkan.

...

Karin dan Ino berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong mencari Sakura. "Shion benar, tentu saja itu aneh dan memalukan kalo itu Uchiha Sasuke si mata empat. Ini akan merusak reputasi Sakura di sekolah." Cemas Ino.

"Bukan hanya Sakura tapi kita. Ini menyebalkan." Kata Karin mempercepat langkahnya mencari Sakura. Ini semua harus diselesaikan dengan cepat.

Sakura masuk dalam kelas Sasuke membuat siswa-siswa bersiul saat melihatnya dan tatapan mengidola siswi-siswi yang ingin seperti dirinya. "Sakura- san mencari seseorang?" Tanya semangat dan bahagia seorang siswi dengan mata berbinar. Siswi-siswa lain ikut mendekat.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku mencari Sasuke. Kalian tahu di mana dia?"

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam. Ternyata benar. Foto di madin itu bukan editan. Itu benar-benar Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Gosip yang menyebar liar di sekolah itu semuanya benar. Haruno Sakura berpacaran dengan si kutu buku. "Sejak pelajaran pertama kami tidak melihat Uchiha." Salah satu siswi menjawab. Satu lainnya ikut bicara. "Uchiha hanya masuk untuk meletakkan tas setelah itu dia pergi entah ke mana."

"Kalian yakin tidak tahu dia di mana?"

"Mungkin di perputakaan."

"Bisa jadi begitu, dia kan sangat suka membaca."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau begitu terima kasih." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa tahu bila mereka sedang membicarakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura sedang mencari Sasuke di lorong, dia sudah mencari pemuda itu di taman, perpustakaan dan atap sekolah, dan bertemu dengan Karin dan Ino. Ino dan Karin berlari mendekati Sakura begitu melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sakura menatap bingung kedua temannya. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Tanya karin menatap Sakura serius.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau mendekati Uchiha, Sakura?" Kali ini Ino yang bertanya. Sakura semakin dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan Ino. "Si kacamata tebal itu, kenapa dekat dengannya?"

"Dia tidak pantas untukmu." Ino mengiyakan perkataan Karin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak pantas?"

"Karena dia si kutu buku,"

"Dia bukan kutu buku tapi jenius,"

"Dia norak dan berkacamata."

"Kalian tahu... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan cara pikir kalian." Sakura menatap kecewa kedua temannya. "Apa salahnya berkacamata." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

...

Duk.

Duk.

Duk.

Suasana gedung olah raga begitu tamaran. Suara benturan bola menggema dalam gedung itu. Di tengah tamarannya cahaya seorang siswa berdiri di tengah lapangan basket. Tatapannya datar dengan wajah dipenuhi keringat. Napasnya memburu menahan sesak di dada. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng saat sebuah bola basket terlempar mengenai wajahnya. Dia memejamkan mata menahan sakit kemudian membukanya kembali menatap datar lima siswa yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Anak-anak team basket sekolah.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri diam di depan Utakata dan empat temannya. Utakata mendengus melihat Sasuke yang masih baik-baik saja meskipun ia sudah melemparnya dengan bola basket berulang kali. Siswa tampan yang dikagumi banyak gadis itu menyeringai. "Ternyata kau lumayan juga ya." Katanya mengejek dengan seringai. Sasuke diam menatap datar siswa berambut gelap itu. Utakata kembali diberi bola oleh temannya. Ia mendribble bola sebentar sebelum kembali melemparnya ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke meringis dan memegang hidungnya yang terkena lemparan bola. Ia menunduk menatap darah dari hidung yang mengotori tangannya kemudian menatap Utakata. Utakata tersenyum. Senyumnya hilang digantikan tatapan cemburu yang sangat kentara kemudian kembali melempar Sasuke dengan bola sampai kacamata Sasuke pecah dan menggores hidung serta pipinya. Napas Sasuke semakin memburu. Uchiha bungsu itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia menatap Utakata ketika Utakata berdiri di depannya. "Seharusnya kau sadar kalau ini berbahaya. Jadi... menyerahlah."

...

Sakura melihat Sasuke keluar dari lapangan basket di gedung olah raga. Siswa itu terlihat marah dan membanting pintu. Sakura berlari mendekat dan menarik tangan Sasuke sampai pemuda itu berbalik menghadapnya. Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura karena tidak tahu kalau dia yang menarik tangannya. "Sasuke?" Sakura menutup mulutnya melihat wajah Sasuke, begitu banyak darah dan goresan di sana.

"Aku mau pulang."

Tangan Sakura membuai wajah Sasuke membuat Sasuke menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat. "Hidungmu berdarah," Sakura menatap cemas Sasuke yang terdiam dalam buaian tangannya.

Tak berapa lama Utakata dan empat temannya keluar dari tempat yang sama. Siswa tampan itu terdiam menatap tak suka Sakura yang membuai Sasuke. Dan dia hanya diam ketika Sakura berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu berdiri di depannya dan yang membuat Utakata terkejut saat Sakura menampar kuat pipinya. "Kau benar-benar jahat! Aku kecewa padamu! Kau keterlaluan." Utakata terdiam karena terkejut. Perlahan ia merasa sakit di dadanya seolah ada ribuan jarum menusuk-nusuk organ dalamnya. Ini kah rasanya patah dan sakit hati? Sementara itu Sasuke menyeringai di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan cermin dalam kamar mandinya. Ia melepas kacamata dan menatap foto Sakura yang sudah lama ia tempel di cermin. Pemuda itu tersenyum seraya memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin kemudian mengusap plester di hidungnya yang Sakura tempel. Dia mendesah dan memejamkan mata. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa bahagia dan puas setelah dibully. Uchiha bungsu itu kembali membuka matanya dan menatap intens foto Sakura di cermin. Wajahnya datar saat ia melumuri tangannya dengan sabun cair. Sasuke menurunkan celana serta celana dalamnya tanpa melepas tatapannya pada foto Sakura. "Aghhh..." ia memejamkan mata nikmat dengan permainan tangannya. Tubuh Sasuke bergetar dan bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi. "Oouhhh..." dia memejamkan kedua matanya semakin erat seiring semakin cepat permainan tangannya pada penisnya. "Argghh... Sakurahhh!"

Sasuke berdecak mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Uchiha bungsu itu dengan cepat menarik celananya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dia menghela napas sebelum menatap datar gadis kecil di depan pintu kamar mandinya. Anak kecil yang sudah mengganggu kesenangan dan fantasi liarnya tentang Sakura.

"Apa yang papa lakukan di kamar mandi, kenapa lama sekali?" Gadis kecil itu bersidekap dangan bibir cemberut.

Sasuke berdecak dan menatap kesal anak kecil itu. "Harus berapa kali aku katakan berhenti memanggilku papa karena aku masih SMA." Uchiha bungsu itu berjonggok menyamakan tubuhnya dengan tubuh anak itu dan menatap langsung kedua mata hitam bulatnya. "Aku baru berciuman sekali dengan Sakura, itu pun tidak lebih dari lima detik, mana mungkin bisa memiliki anak seusiamu." Dia menyentil jidad anak itu seperti yang sering Itachi lakukan padanya saat kecil. "Asal kau tahu aku tidak mudah dibodohi."

Gadis kecil itu menatap Sasuke cemberut. "Aku baru tahu kalau papa saat remeja itu bodoh." Sasuke menatap tak suka gadis kecil itu. "Pantas saja papa mendapatkan mama setelah menjadi janda tiga kali." Dan Sasuke rasanya ingin memasukkan gadis kecil itu dalam kotak dan membuangnya di pinggir jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Special update : mendekati ultahnya Haruno Sakura :D

T

B

C

.

.

.

 **Cherry Philein**

Takkkkk ... kayaknya mana elu la, say ... yang cocok diganti jadi kakak? Wkwkwk ... #ditampol Atak.

Kan namamu, Agatha ... aku sukanya manggil Atak ... terus tambahin huruf 'K' diawal jadi apa hayooooo? KAtak? #janganbunuhsaya.

Nyayahahahah jangan hiraukan hal nista itu.

 **Uapa! Dirimu memanggil diriku Kakak? #syok mode on. Boleh-boleh. Nanti aku panggil kamu dede ya :) #senyum semanis gula.**

 **#kemudian** **Cherry Philein jatoh dari kursi di rumahnya.**

 **Wkwk... typo say reviewmu. Eh dibayar berapa sama si flo? Kalian sekongkol ya. #mulai asah golok. Aku juga mau cari sekutu deh kalo gitu. #krik. Krik. Krik. Dan mulai hari ini Cherry Philein resmi dipanggil katak bulet, kan partnernya flo. #kemudian kabur.**

 **deviana-chan**

fic ini kok gk di lanjutin senpai ? banyak jg fic yg lain gk di lanjutin , padahal pada bagus semua :(( yahh jd baca'nya cuma setengah2 jd penasaran.

 **Bukan 'gk' tapi belum :).**


End file.
